1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a reactive liquid conjugated diene polymer. More particularly, the invention relates to a process for preparing a polymerizable diene polymer from a conjugated diene polymer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various processes for producing conjugated diene polymers containing reactive groups such as epoxy, hydroxyl, etc., are well-known to those skilled in the art. For instance, processes such as the reaction between a large excess of epichlorohydrin and a living polymer such as polybutadiene, and the reaction of a polyepoxide such as limonene diepoxide with living polybutadiene are well-known. However, deficiencies are inherent in the products of both reactions. The polymers prepared by the former process have reactive groups only at the terminal of the polymer, which results in a polymer difficult to cure. The polymers prepared by the latter process can be cured, but the cured polymers are much too brittle. Therefore, these products have not been of much commercial value.